Harry Potter and the Ninja Reality
by NaturalCyber
Summary: HP and Naruto crossover. Two strangers show up at number four Privet Drive and offer to take infant Harry off the Dursley’s hands causing the destinies of two realities, and one Harry Potter, to change immensely.
1. Prologue, Disturbances on Privet Drive

Disclaimer: Niether Naruto nor Harry Potter belong to me. I'm just a fan experimenting with what would happen if they were combined.

Summary: HP and Naruto crossover. Two strangers show up at number four Privet Drive and offer to take infant Harry off the Dursley's hands causing the destinies of two realities, and one Harry Potter, to change immensely.

Warnings: Very AU for the Harry Potter universe. Possibly altered timelines for the Naruto 'verse (such as ages, and the dates for Orochimaru's defection, Academy graduation and Chuunin exams). Two important OCs. And if people decide to hook up there's no guarantee that it'll be het. . . so m/m and f/f are possibilities. Oh, and there will be Japanese words and phrases used in the fic, even during the sections where English is primarily spoken. While most are more common words and phrases or can be inferred from context there will be notes at the end of some chapters, when the author deems them necessary.

On occasions where more than one language may be spoken at one time this is what is what:

'Japanese.'

"English."

"_Parseltongue_"

Cyber-"After reading HBP and re-watching old Naruto eps I was struck with the need to write this crossover. I know that similar crossovers have been done before but hopefully not enough to make this cliché. On that note, please enjoy the fic."

Harry Potter and the Ninja Reality

Prologue

The stench of fresh blood hangs thickly in the air but the lone occupant of the small, dimly lit room doesn't seem to care. He straightens his tall, willowy frame and frowns at the wall, golden eyes narrowed in concentration. His voice is like velvet, soft and smooth, "Unexpected. . . The sigils were correct, and fresh, so why did it fail?"

The wall offers no obvious answer, merely continuing to shimmer ever so faintly within the boundaries of the scarlet marks painted, and still glistening wet, on the damp stone. The man reaches out warily to touch the shimmering stone with a pale hand, the dim light making his pale skin turn a sickly shade of white. When the tips of his fingers touch the stone they disappear through it and create a ripple in the shimmering.

The man snarls in surprise and leaps back, long black hair whipping about his face. He lands gracefully on a table, the metal still stained red, and stares at the stone for a moment. "Perhaps. . . This failure may be interesting." In a fluid motion he launches a kunai at the stone, only to have it disappear through the shimmer. "Saa. . ." With a tilt of his head he tosses another kunai, this time with a cord attached to the ring on the hilt, and watches it disappear as well.

After several moments he tugs on the cord sharply and the kunai comes back through, this time imbedded in the corpse of a mangy cat. The man leaps down from the table and casually pulls the kunai free, not caring about the dead animal a bit, before crossing his arms and contemplating the wall again. "Some sort of portal then? It makes sense considering. . . But a portal to where?" He lapses into silence for several minutes and then ties the other end of the cord to the table before striding forward, knife firmly in hand, "Only one way to find out, I suppose." In a second the room is empty.

The alleyway is dim and rather putrid, several piles of garbage decaying in the heat of late summer. The appearance of the elegant man, white yukata pristine, out of a formerly blank wall is enough to make anyone look twice. Fortunately for the intruder no one is in the alley. Unfortunately his clothing contrasts with the dark surroundings and catches the eye of a passer by.

The passer by, in a rather gaudy blue cloak and robes, smiles brightly when he sees the intruder's clothing and extends his hand, "Hullo good sir! You look a little lost. Perhaps you apparated in the wrong place? The Leaky Cauldron is two streets down."

The intruder tips his head in faint confusion, 'Sumimasen. Donata desu ka.'

"Eh? I didn't understand you just now. I'm Randal Johnson." Randal, sensing that his hand won't be shook, drops his hand and looks more closely at his new acquaintance, murmuring, "That sounded rather familiar. . ." He shakes it off and continues cheerily, "If you're lost I'd love to help. I work over at the Ministry after all. It's my job to help wizards in need."

'Wakarimasen deshita.' The intruder frowns, exotic features twisting unpleasantly. His tone, however, remains very polite. 'Nango hanashimasu ka.'

Randal blinks for a moment then gasps, "Well I'll be! That's Japanese!" He bows clumsily, 'Nihonjin darou? Omae wa?'

The other frowns more deeply, 'That is a most impolite manner of addressing someone you've just met.' After a moment he smiles faintly, 'I am called Orochimaru.'

'Wonderful. Orochimaru was it? Well you can call me Randal.' Randal nearly bounces with delight. 'You're in luck that you met me, seeing as you don't seem to speak English. I'm the aide to our ambassador to the Japanese Ministry of Magic. Do you practice Eastern magics? I'd love to know more about it. I've only met a few of you in Japan and you Japanese wizards are a secretive bunch.'

Orochimaru endures the over excited speech with patience then smiles politely, 'Perhaps you could teach me this English of yours. In return I could show you some of my. . . techniques.'

Randal's smile widens impossibly, 'Splendid! Splendid! I'd love to.' After a moment of contemplation he continues, 'What business do you have in London? We can start after right after you finish. Perhaps over a bit to eat at the Leaky Cauldron.'

'I have no business here. I was simply investigating what was on the other side of the portal.' Orochimaru nods at the blank wall behind him with the almost invisible shimmer.

'A portal! Truly?' Randal steps forward to investigate but slips in a wet smear on the ground. After Orochimaru steadies him, he doesn't see the disgusted expression on the other's face, he lifts his foot to investigate. 'What is this nasty substance I wonder?'

'Blood. Probably from the cat I just killed.'

Randal pales, becoming almost as white as Orochimaru. 'Cat? K-killed!' With a frightened yelp he tries to scramble away, 'Why would you even think to kill a— You're a servant of, of You-Know-Who aren't you!' He attempts to run but is stopped short by the sudden appearance of Orochimaru blocking his path.

Orochimaru looks ever so faintly annoyed, 'I don't know who, I'm afraid. Now don't run away, Randal-san. You promised to teach me your language.'

Randal, in a moment of bravery, attempts to raise a well polished wand but immediately finds his wrist in a firm grip and a sharp blade digging into his throat. Orochimaru's voice gains a bit of a hiss, 'Don't think of attacking me. You have no training and are outmatched. And what can you do with a useless stick?' His laughter rings unpleasantly, 'You will teach me your English. . . And also tell me everything you know about your world. If you are lucky, and cooperate, I'll even try out my new technique on you. I have yet to test it properly.'

Randal struggles, only managing to deepen the cut in his neck, and screams. With a snarl Orochimaru sends him flying through the air and into the wall. Randal immediately crumples to the ground, unconscious. With a little chuckle Orochimaru picks him up and advances towards the shimmering portal, 'I will be more comfortable in my workroom I think.' Without another word he disappears through the wall, dragging the unconscious man along with him. A moment later the kunai, dangling from the cord, also disappears leaving only a faint shimmer in the wall behind.

When others arrive to search the alley for the source of the call for help they find nothing, the shimmer too faint to be noticed by anyone not actively searching for it.

Chapter 1

Disturbances on Privet Drive

Orochimaru smiles faintly at the figure standing near the edge of the trees and calls out, "Anko! Come here please."

The figure, a young woman with wild black hair, turns and, voice brimming with excitement, yells out, "Shishou! Orochimaru-shishou!" With blinding speed Anko races towards Orochimaru and captures the pale man in a hug. With her face pressed against his chest she purrs in delight, "Orochimaru-shishou! You're back!" She pulls back, her smile bright and her brown eyes sparkling, "How was your mission?"

Orochimaru's smile becomes rather forced, the older man clearly uncomfortable with the close contact, but he pets Anko's mussed hair soothingly, "It went well. Have you been training diligently in my absence?"

The young woman nods enthusiastically, "Yes, Shishou. And I've kept the apartment tidy too. And I've made sure to eat well balanced foods and not overdo it with dango."

"Very well." Orochimaru steps back, smiling indulgently, "Show me what you have accomplished." After a moment he adds softly, "Then we shall return home for dinner. I have a surprise planned for you."

Anko steps back and adjusts her gi top, the neckline pulling indecently low, before biting her thumb and forming a rapid set of hand seals, her hands a blur. "Ninpou Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" With the shout she slams her hand into the ground and a cloud of smoke blooms.

Seconds later a massive boa, large enough to swallow a human whole without causing the slightest distortion of its body, rises up from the smoke, its coils looped lazily in a wide circle around Anko. She smiles up at the snake and it inclines its head, the red markings on the scales glittering like crystallized blood, and hisses. "_Hello, Anko-child. Master Orochimaru._"

Orochimaru inclines his head towards the snake in greeting and praises Anko, "Well done. Far larger than the snake I last saw you summon. Your chakra levels are improving. And it would seem he likes you."

Anko beams at Orochimaru, "Thank you Shishou." Then she bows at the snake, "_Th__-Thank you as well._" The snake laughs, more like a stuttering hiss, at her clumsy attempt but his tail casually caresses her cheek in a pleased manner.

Orochimaru raises his eyebrow, looking faintly surprised, "You are learning the serpent tongue?"

The young woman fidgets, pulling the hem of her top down further over the mesh shorts clinging to her legs, "I well. . . You speak it, Orochimaru-shishou. I want to make you proud of me."

"I am impressed. It is a blessing, and the highest favor the serpents can bestow, to be taught the serpent tongue." Orochimaru lightly leaps over the snake's coils and places his hand on Anko's cheek, "I am proud. Your initiative is pleasing. As is the progress, all of it, you've made in such a short time."

Anko blushes at the compliment and hugs Orochimaru again, "Thank you, Shishou. I'm so glad you picked me to be your apprentice. You're like the father I never had."

Orochimaru sighs and pats her head, "And you, the daughter. But now, dismiss the summon and we shall return home for dinner, and to discuss the surprise." He turns to the snake and hisses, "_My thanks for teaching her. It is most pleasing._"

The snake laughs again and bows his head, "_No need. She is your heir, how could we not teach her? And her talent for speaking and other things knows no bounds. She will be a worthy mistress one day._"

The thin mouth twitches into the barest hint of a frown as Orochimaru steps back from Anko, "_I am glad to hear that. You may go._"

The snake bows again, "_Very well, Master Orochimaru. Remember to practice, Anko-child. Farewell._" He disappears into a cloud of smoke.

The moment the snake is gone Anko turns to Orochimaru with an eager expression, "What surprise, Shishou?"

"We will discuss it after dinner. Now come." Without checking to see if Anko is obeying Orochimaru turns and walks off. Anko frowns for a moment and then dashes after, bouncing around her teacher with barely contained excitement.  
. . .

Orochimaru sips serenely at a steaming cup as Anko bustles around collecting the dinner dishes and washing them. As she cleans the plates she chirps brightly over her shoulder, "Can I hear about the surprise now, Orochimaru-Shishou?"

The cup settles on the table with a small clink. "I suppose. But sit first." Anko nods and kneels on the cushion, across the small table from Orochimaru. She picks up a skewer of dango and nibbles on one, looking at Orochimaru intently. After a moment of silence Orochimaru speaks, "While developing a new jutsu I discovered an interesting phenomenon. A small tear in the fabric of reality that created a portal between our world and another. I intend to explore it and would like for you to accompany me."

Anko grins at Orochimaru, dango forgotten, and crows, "A separate reality! It'll be wonderful to get to visit one. Sounds dangerous, and exciting." She tilts her head, "Do you think it will be like the reality summons come from? The snakes tell me it's a beautiful and very dangerous place."

Orochimaru smiles faintly, "I do not know. When I went through the portal to investigate it I did not go far. It does lead to a city that is inhabited by humans but that is all I discovered there." He sips at his tea again, "I want someone I trust at my side when I explore further. The people there may have unique abilities and power. The man I spoke to did not reveal much, I'm afraid."

"I'm honored to be chosen, Orochimaru-shishou! When shall we be leaving?" Anko's expression is pure glee.

"Tomorrow morning." Orochimaru smiles at Anko, "I have already informed Hokage-sama that we will be leaving on a training excursion. Pack lightly but for several days. I do not know what we will encounter or how long we will stay."

Anko leaps to her feat, "Yes, Shishou! I'll pack right away!" She dashes off across the apartment only to skid to a stop halfway and return for the unfinished dango. She smiles lopsidedly at Orochimaru and quickly disappears behind a door with the dango in tow. As the door swings shut the sign nailed to it with kunai bumps against the wood. It proudly proclaims, in rather extravagant writing, "Mitarashi Anko's room! Enter at own risk!"

Orochimaru's smile becomes rather predatory. "And tomorrow morning we shall discover if these 'wizards' and their 'magic' are as powerful as Randal-san claimed. Perhaps I shall even find something there worth keeping."  
. . .

Anko eyes the buildings and people around her with a mix of appreciation, wariness and scorn as she walks down the busy London street after Orochimaru, 'I've never been to a city this big! So many. . .' She wrinkles her nose, 'civilians. Not a single weapon. Honestly, how are they supposed to protect themselves? Even most civilians carry a weapon or two back home.'

Orochimaru returns the stare of a passer by, making the rather large man shift nervously, before responding, 'Perhaps they do not need to protect themselves. This is a different reality. Or perhaps they use taijutsu more than weapons.'

Anko makes a rude sound, 'Right.' She gives a young man leering at her a look over and dismisses him, 'None of these people have the muscle tone to be any good at taijutsu.'

The young man, staring at her legs, bare from upper thigh to ankle, approaches, "Evening, love. How about spending the night with me?"

'What did he just say, Orochimaru-shishou? Do you know?' Anko looks pleadingly at Orochimaru, at a complete loss.

Orochimaru comes to Anko's side, scowling at the young man, 'He propositioned you. I believe he mistakes you for a prostitute.'

Her sneer transcending language Anko laughs, 'You can tell him he's got delusions. He's too weak and pathetic.'

The man's expression darkens considerably after Orochimaru obligingly translates. He gestures to Anko's clothing, a gi top that descends to her thighs and has a revealing neckline over a mesh shirt and shorts accented with wrappings and weapons holsters, "It's obvious she's a whore. My money is good."

Orochimaru responds immediately without translating for Anko, "She is my apprentice. And we neither need nor want your money." His accent is thick but the young man seems to understand well enough. With a nod to Anko Orochimaru continues down the street.

She attempts to follow but the young man grabs her sleeve. She jerks her arm and glares at him but he only twists her sleeve, tugging it off one shoulder. Her snarl changes to a rather unstable and wicked grin and she chuckles, 'You asked for it.' Three strikes follow in quick succession. Her hand connects with his arm accompanied by the crack of snapping bone and two swift kicks, rather light, to his chest and chin send him sprawling.

The small crowd that had been gathering around the altercation scatters quickly, not wanting to get involved with such a dangerous individual, and the young man wheezes on the ground, cradling his broken arm. Anko, meanwhile, calmly straightens her top and pulls out a kunai. She bends over and whispers sweetly, 'Ahou.' before sending the blade into the ground, a hair's breadth from the poor man's nose, with enough force to crack the pavement.

Wearing a smirk at the wide berth the Londoners now give her Anko takes a few quick steps to Orochimaru's side, falling into step behind him as he continues down the street.  
. . .

Orochimaru ignores the stares and whispers easily as he continues down the street. He moves with focus, alert to everything around him but dismissing everything as not worth more than a glance. Anko however, basks in the attention, returning stares with her own and whispers with rude gestures. She seems delighted in the new sights but at the same time comparing them to things familiar and finding them wanting. She scoffs in particular at the cars and buses passing by on the road, muttering about lazy asses who can't be bothered to walk. In spite of her seemingly drifting attention she is just as alert to her surroundings.

Orochimaru comes to a sudden stop in front of a large bookstore, staring intently beside it. He makes a soft, contemplative sound and Anko turns to look at him curiously, 'Shishou?' She looks in the same direction. A moment later she blinks, squints and makes a soft sound of realization, 'Genjutsu. Not a very strong one either. Didn't even require the release technique.'

'Yes, very poorly made.' Orochimaru glances around at the pedestrians, 'But more than enough to work against these people. The Leaky Cauldron. The man I spoke to mentioned it once or twice. Perhaps it will provide more answers.' He smiles at Anko, 'Shall we?'

Anko grins, 'Sure!' She pauses for a moment to let Orochimaru go ahead and falls into step behind him.

The interior of the building is rather dark and small. Both Anko and Orochimaru stand inside the doorway for a split second, perfectly still while assessing every object and person in the place. 'A bar.' Murmurs Anko, eyeing two men in dark colored robes and chatting delightedly over half full glasses.

Orochimaru nods, dismissing the other patrons and focusing on the small, old man behind the bar, 'It would seem so. A good place to discover information.'

The old bartender, blinking at the foreign language, waves them further inside, "Good evening. Might you two be travelers?" He eyes their clothing, Orochimaru's yukata fitting in rather well but Anko's being something of a shock, and the packs resting unobtrusively on their backs.

"We are." Orochimaru steps into the tavern, Anko at his heels. He whispers softly to her, 'Be on guard. They may turn out to be enemies.' Anko nods solemnly, contrasted with the grin on her face.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron then." The bartender smiles, showing off his lack of teeth, "My name's Tom." He pauses for a moment, "You've got quite the accent. Where are you from?"

It takes Orochimaru several moments to digest the words and compose his answer then he bows politely, "Japanese, I believe, is what we are called in your English. I am Orochimaru." He settles a hand on Anko's shoulder, "This is my. . ." Orochimaru pauses, searching for the correct word, "Apprentice? I believe that is correct. My apprentice, Anko."

Anko follows Orochimaru's lead and also bows. She then mutters to Orochimaru, 'Two exits, one to the street, another a back door to an unknown location. Stairs leading up to a second floor. No weapons detected. And the chakra of the inhabitants. . .' She frowns, 'It's dim but more than a civilian. And. . . Does it feel odd to you, Orochimaru-shishou?'

Orochimaru nods, 'It does.'

Tom mutters to himself before, "I'll be. All the way from Japan." With a little shake he returns his attention to the pair, "What business do you have here? I can show you the way to Diagon Alley if that's where you're headed."

"Our intent is to explore the beautiful countryside we've heard about." Orochimaru smiles gently at Tom but his eyes remain cold.

"Ah. Sightseeing then. So you've stopped for a bite to eat before you head out? What would you like?" Tom starts to bustle behind the counter.

Orochimaru shakes his head, "We have no money with us. I merely wished to see the place the kind man who taught me your English spoke so often of before we left the city."

The bartender looks incredulous, "No money?"

The laugh is soft but chilling, "Nature requires no money in return for its bounty."

Tom looks on in shocked silence for several moments then shakes his head, "That sort of sightseeing huh? Well, I can't let you go out in the countryside without one good meal in you. It'll be on the house." In quick order he sets out bowls of stew and some bread for both, "Sit and eat then. What would you like for a drink?"

Orochimaru gestures for a bemused Anko to sit and settles his pack beside his own chair, "Thank you for your generosity. Water will be fine."

"Just water?" When Orochimaru nods Tom fetches two glasses of ice water and sets them on the table. "Anything else?"

Orochimaru pauses theatrically and then speaks as if uncertain, "Perhaps you could tell us what has been going on in your country. There have been rumors but it is so difficult to tell truth from falsehood."

Tom nods sympathetically, "The situation with You-Know-Who then?" He lowers his voice and sits down, "I can't tell you much but I'll tell what I know. Wouldn't do for you to get killed by one of his followers."  
. . .

The street is unnaturally dark, all the street lamps inexplicably out, and it is near impossible to see anything. The conditions are rather ideal for Orochimaru and Anko, slipping through the deepest shadows as if born to them all the while watching the pair speaking down the street. Anko whispers, so softly that even the sharpest hearing would have to be strained to hear her, 'Shishou?'

Orochimaru flickers into another deep shadow, moving fast enough to blur, and whispers back, 'Closer. I wish to hear them clearly. Their conversation may be of interest.' He makes a motion of his hand and Anko nods assent. Orochimaru leaps to the top of the street lamp with inhuman grace and power and perches for a moment before leaping to the next. Anko follows and with prodigious leaps they make their way closer, over rooftops and street lamps, in complete and utter silence. They come to rest in the shadows of the house marked number four, in hearing distance but easily out of sight.

And just in time to hear the stern woman say to her elderly companion, "As I say, even if You-Know-Who _has_ gone—"

Anko gives Orochimaru a questioning look but he shushes her silent questions with a raised hand, concentrating intently on the conversation. She settles further into the shadows and they both subside into perfect stillness until the woman mentions the rumors flying around. Orochimaru perks slightly, a glitter in his eyes.

As the woman, becoming more upset by the word, recounts the fates of a family called the Potters the glitter remains. When she mentions the Potter's son and how he couldn't be killed and somehow vanquished the great, evil man called Voldemort the glitter in Orochimaru's eyes becomes a spark and a cold smile blossoms on his lips.

At that moment her companion says, somewhat resignedly, "We can only guess. We may never know."

The woman shakes her head, "I still can't quite believe it, Dumbledore. I mean, his powers were growing by the day according to the rumors. That horrible murder just last week. Poor Randal Johnson found dead after being missing for so long. They say Voldemort must have set a snake on him and that there was a mark near the bite that no one's ever seen before. How could a little boy break such power?"

"That," the man revealed as Dumbledore says softly, "was not the work of Voldemort. It is confirmed to be the work of an unknown wizard, I'm afraid, Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall pales slightly, "You mean. . ."

"Another dark lord?" Dumbledore shakes his head, "Perhaps. Nothing is known about the spell that killed poor Randal except it is completely unheard of and very dark. We still don't know the who, or the why. We may never find out." With a sigh he checks his watch, an odd golden one with no numbers, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

As Professor McGonagall answers, Orochimaru smirks from the shadows, clearly pleased by the latest bit of conversation. Anko gives him another questioning look but is gestured into silence once again. She frowns but obediently remains still and silent for the rest of the conversation, not even starting when the large motorcycle drops out of the sky in front of the two speakers. Her expression becomes more and more curious as the conversation comes to its close and a baby, wrapped in blankets, is placed on the doorstep.

It isn't until the lamps relight suddenly and the three disappear, however, that either move from their, greatly diminished, shadow. Anko stands up, stretching, and looks demandingly at Orochimaru, 'Shishou, what was that all about? Why'd they leave a little baby behind like that?' She frowns, clearly not agreeing with leaving a child unprotected on a strange doorstep.

Orochimaru frowns as well, more in thought than displeasure, and speaks softly, 'That child, I believe his name is Harry, is an orphan. An evil man killed his parents and those people are leaving him with some relatives, a rather unpleasant family I gather, because they have no other choice. The boy is apparently quite powerful and from a well respected clan. This Voldemort,' Orochimaru stumbles over the name, 'apparently was broken, and is now "gone," in the process of the murder and left the boy the only survivor.' Orochimaru pauses, 'Though, I could have misheard.'

Anko sighs, obviously saddened by the explanation, 'Poor boy. To have his family killed, I know how much that hurts.' The sadness turns to indignation, 'But really! To leave a child unprotected on a doorstep like that. Don't they care? He could be killed, or stolen. . .' She trails off.

'You feel for this boy.' Orochimaru smiles and pats Anko's head, 'Yes it seems most careless to leave this Harry like that and if the relatives are as unpleasant as I was given the impression. . . Harry's young life seems to have taken a most severe turn for the worst.'

'Orochimaru-shishou.' Anko fidgets just a little, 'Couldn't we. . . I mean, if he's powerful he'd be an asset to Konoha. And no ninja would treat a child like this. . . Even _that_ child is being cared for. And from what you've said. . .'

Orochimaru smiles indulgently but the glitter is back in his eyes, 'You wish to take him home with us.'

'No child should have a bad childhood if it can be prevented. If you hadn't taken me in after. . .'

'After your last living relative was killed by the kyuubi. . .' Orochimaru embraces her briefly, 'I agree. But, it would be unfair to rip him away from his relatives if they want him and will care for him. If they don't, however.' Orochimaru's eyes glitter coldly and he bites his thumb. A moment later a tiny viper is curling around his arm, looking at him intently. Orochimaru hisses, "_Watch over that boy and protect him from harm, but do not let yourself be seen by the family in that house. Report everything you witness to me when I return._"

The viper nods eagerly, "_I will do as you command, Master Orochimaru._" With that it drops to the ground and slithers over to the pile of blankets, curling up on them and immediately disappearing from view.

Orochimaru nods to Anko, 'We will continue exploring and return in a few days. If the report is negative we will take him home with us. Now, let's go.' The two disappear in a rush, leaving no one the wiser.  
. . .

In the evening light Anko and Orochimaru come to rest in the yard of number four, leaping down from the rooftops. Anko looks eager, nearly bouncing with anticipation. Orochimaru, on the other hand, is the picture of serenity but his eyes glitter coldly as he calls out, a soft hiss.

A few minutes later, spent with Anko twitching with impatience, the tiny viper slithers across the grass to Orochimaru. Orochimaru lifts up the tiny snake and hisses, "_Report_."

The snake nods, "_Yes, Master Orochimaru._" It curls itself in his hand and raises its tiny head, "_The woman screamed when she discovered the child. There was much commotion and the letter was read. Then the woman and the man both smelled of fear and disgust. The woman does not touch the child unless there is no other way around it. She is constantly nervous. The man speaks in many harsh and angry words. He does not touch the child at all. The other child does nothing but prod and shove. And that child always gets the larger portions of food. The child is often hungry but is ignored and never comforted when afraid. When he cries there is often yelling._" The snake pauses, "_Do you wish to hear more?_"

Anko, listening intently to the speech, whoops very quietly, 'We get to take him home!'

Orochimaru smiles indulgently at Anko, 'Yes.' He turns back to the snake, "_Thank you for your service. You may go now._" The snake nods again and disappears in a puff of smoke.

'So, Shishou, what is the plan?' Anko looks expectantly at Orochimaru.

'We offer to take the child from them. It is best if they give him to us willingly. If they do not, however. . .' Orochimaru trails off.

Anko smiles wickedly at the implication. 'We take him by force.'

Orochimaru's eyes glitter again, 'Yes.' With a nod to Anko he walks up to the door and knocks.

A rough, and irritated voice yells out from inside the house, "Coming!" The door opens to the sound of muttering, "Better not be a salesman. What decent person comes knocking at this time of night?" However, when the large man inside catches sight of Orochimaru he stops dead and goes utterly white.

Orochimaru pretends not to notice and bows politely, "Good evening, sir."

The man's voice comes out in a strangled squeak, "Wh-What d-do you want?"

There is a minute of silence as Orochimaru attempts to figure out what is being said through the stutter. Then he smiles, at which the man shrinks back, and says softly, "Only to speak with you on an important matter."

Silence again descends, the man staring in utter shock and fear. From inside the house a woman's shrill voice, sounding harried, calls, "Who is it, Vernon?"

Orochimaru smiles again, "May we come in?" Rather than waiting for an answer he slips inside, followed by Anko, too quickly for the man to react.

With two strangers now in his house Vernon finally reacts. His white face turns red, edging towards purple, and he roars, "How dare you come in my house without permission! I don't care what you want. Get out of my house, freaks!"

Orochimaru ignores the rant, walking further into the house and passing the stunned woman, her mouth opening and closing like a dying fish. The chubby boy on her hip senses her fear and begins to cry. Orochimaru sneers but doesn't stop. Only when he reaches the living-room, now occupied only by a small boy in an overlarge, and very, very worn outfit, does he pause.

Anko, following on his heels, immediately crouches in front of the small boy and coos, 'Hello baby. We're going to be taking you home soon.' The baby makes a small sound of distress and she immediately picks him up, frowning when the outfit nearly falls off. The distress immediately becomes a happy chortle, small fists waving at Anko's face. She coos again, easily shifting the baby to one arm, and tickles the small chin. 'Such a cutie!' She doesn't at all shift in Orochimaru's direction but it is obvious her focus is on him, 'Only a few days here and already attention deprived. Do you think it would start a war if I killed them all?'

The very soft laugh in response to the venom in her voice makes Anko smile. Orochimaru shakes his head, 'It would be better to let them live. If only for the fact that that pig of a child will most likely eat them out of house and home one day.' Anko laughs loudly and turns to stare defiantly at Vernon as he enters the room.

Vernon, his wife and son peeking out from behind him, attempts to tower over the rather small woman but deflates under her stare. He sputters for several moments. When he finally manages to speak coherently his voice is rather weak, "Get out. Put the brat down and get out."

Anko coos at the child in her arm again before spitting out at Vernon, 'I could kill you right now but Orochimaru-shishou said not to.'

The woman quails at the venomous voice and whispers, "What did she say?"

Orochimaru smiles, a rather dangerous looking one, and says, very politely, "It is enough to say that she is most upset with your treatment of the child."

The woman, rather on edge, snaps, "What would you know about it!"

"We have been watching over you since we witnessed the child being placed on your doorstep." Orochimaru steps toward Anko to get a closer look at the baby, 'His hair is as untamed as yours, Anko.'

The woman takes a step towards Anko but Vernon grabs her arm, muttering, "Petunia, don't."

But Petunia shakes him off, "What gives you the right to spy on us? How dare you, you abnormal. . . freaks!"

Orochimaru's smile appears on the surface to be indulgent but underneath it's more of an annoyed grimace. He doesn't turn from his studying of the baby, and his voice is barely over a whisper but still rings clearly in the room, "What gives you the right to deny your own blood kin love and affection?"

Both adults go rather pale and stutter at question. It is Vernon who recovers his voice first. The wary tone undermines the threatening words, "Get out or I'll call the police on you."

"No." Orochimaru straightens, "We have an offer for you. It is clear you don't want, nor love, this child. But after the unfortunate events that forced him into your care he does need a home. If you allow it we can gladly provide that and you never need bother with even thinking about the child again. A most advantageous arrangement for all of us. A loving home for the child. The removal of a nuisance for you."

For several long moments there is silence. Vernon seems to be seriously considering the offer but Petunia becomes most upset. "No! I can see what you are! Wizards! Like my sister, freaks. We swore we'd make sure he'd never become one of you the day we took him in!"

Orochimaru raises an eyebrow, "I am no wizard. If I was do you think I would knock on your door and ask you to give us the child?"

Vernon speaks up, "If you're not a wizard, what's in it for you?"

There is a pause and then Orochimaru smiles softly at Anko and the child, "He'll make a fine grandson. Any family would be proud to have him." He looks at Vernon and gestures at the pair, "I'm sure you can see the already forming bond between them."

Vernon wavers for a moment, "So if we agree you take him away and we never see him again?" The eagerness to be rid of the child is obvious in his voice.

"Most certainly. Even in the unlikely event that the both of us were to die he would be given to another family in the village rather than be returned to you." Orochimaru allows tiny fingers to wrap around one of his.

"You promise?"

"You have my word." Orochimaru smiles predatorily at the family, "You can have legal documents drawn up if you wish."

Vernon starts to speak but Petunia interrupts, "Vernon! Even if he is a freak like my sister we can't just go and hand him off to complete strangers! It isn't right."

Anko, even though she doesn't understand the conversation, recognizes the protests and snarls wordlessly in Petunia's direction. Orochimaru places a comforting hand on her shoulder and counters, his voice still as soft, and gentle, as ever, "And your treatment of the boy these past few days is? You must admit that he would be better off almost anywhere else. We will raise the child in a loving, safe, home with discipline and honor. He won't want for anything at all."

It is Petunia's turn to waver. She looks at the boy, just a touch of caring making its way past the prejudice in her eyes, "Well. With Dudley I can't really spare the attention another young child needs. . . And I really don't want such an abnormal child growing up so close to mine." Her rationalizations are quite flimsy but everyone in the room is willing to accept them.

Orochimaru's smile is quite triumphant, "Now that that is settled. Perhaps a few details about the child before we go. His name and birthday and such."

Petunia attempts to hide her eagerness, though mixed in with apprehension and a little guilt, "His name is Harry, Harry Potter. His parents were Lily and James. His birthday is July thirty first. Anything else?"

"No. That is quite adequate. Thank you." Orochimaru starts towards the doorway, "If you wish to say goodbye, now is the time." Both adults shake their heads and Orochimaru calls to Anko, 'Anko, come.'

Anko smirks at the family as she leaves, making baby Dudley cry again. Petunia shushes the boy and then, as the pair are about to leave she calls out, "What would you have done if we had said no?"

Orochimaru's smile is chilling, "We would have taken him by force. My apprentice was rather adamant about killing you." In the next moment both Anko and Orochimaru are gone from sight, the front door standing open to the empty street behind them. Vernon and Petunia stare at each other ashen faced.

A moment later Petunia bursts into tears, "What have we done!"  
. . .

As she leaps across the rooftops Anko coos again at the child in her arms, the small boy seeming to enjoy the ride. She questions Orochimaru curiously, 'So, what's his name again?'

'Harry.' Orochimaru frowns a little at the name.

Anko scowls, 'That won't do.' She coos at Harry, 'We'll need to give you a good, strong name, baby. Something with haru in it I think.' After several moments of contemplation she says, 'Hmm, what about Kazuharu? We can call him Haru for short.'

Orochimaru nods, 'A good name. Now let's head home. It would seem Kazuharu is the only valuable thing in this world.'

Anko whoops, 'Yes sir!' She picks up the pace, grinning madly, and crows to the newly renamed Haru, 'Come, Haru-chan! Let's go and show you your new home!'  
. . .  
. . .

Cyber-"There it is. The end of the first chapter of my crazy crossover. I would love to hear your opinions on it so please leave a review or three."

Japanese note: a few loose translations of the conversation between Randal and Orochimaru

Sumimasen. Donata desu ka. – Excuse me. Who are you? (polite)

Wakarimasen deshita. – I don't understand what was just said. (also polite)

Nango hanashimasu ka. – What language are you speaking? (again, polite)

Nihonjin darou? Omae wa? – Japanese, aren't you? You are? (_very_ informal, almost crude)

Ninja related terms:

Ninpou Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ninja arts: Summoning technique

jutsu: technique

taijutsu: martial arts, hand to hand combat

genjutsu: illusionary or hypnotic techniques

I believe that covers everything that isn't common knowledge, though if you have a question concerning a term please ask. Also note that I am not a native speaker of Japanese and therefore there is the possibility of grammatical mistakes.


	2. Missing Person, Dedicated Student

Disclaimer: Neither Naruto nor Harry Potter belong to me. I'm just a fan experimenting with what would happen if they were combined.

Disclaimer the second: Playgirl doesn't belong to me either. I'm just spoofing it for laughs. . .

11/19/05- edited for spelling mistakes (Word keeps trying to change Dumbledore to Dumbledoor for some reason.) and a few Japanese terms some reviewers have brought up. And to include my theories of chakra and magic as pertaining to this crossover.

Summary: HP and Naruto crossover. Two strangers show up at number four Privet Drive and offer to take infant Harry off the Dursley's hands causing the destinies of two realities, and one Harry Potter, to change immensely.

Warnings: Very AU for the Harry Potter universe. Possibly altered timelines for the Naruto 'verse (such as ages, and the dates for Orochimaru's defection, Academy graduation and Chuunin exams). Two important OCs. And if people decide to hook up there's no guarantee that it'll be het. . . so m/m and f/f are possibilities. Oh, and there will be Japanese words and phrases used in the fic, even during the sections where English is primarily spoken.

On occasions where more than one language may be spoken at one time this is what is what:

'Japanese.'

"English."

"_Parseltongue._"

Cyber-"Now we skip ahead several years, a la book one, and get into the fun stuff. On to chapter two!"

Harry Potter and the Ninja Reality

Chapter 2

Missing Person, Dedicated Student

The chirping of birds, proclaiming the morning's arrival, is loud enough to pass through the closed window. The occupant of the room, however, is already awake. Green eyes stare nearsightedly at the ceiling as the young boy stretches and yawns. Without looking he reaches out and grabs a pair of glasses, steel gray with round frames and marks of being broken and soldered back together several times.

Glasses in place the boy sits up, stretching again, and smiles at the birds outside the window. He tilts his head as if listening and counts down silently, "Three, two, one. . ."

"Haru!" The boisterous voice invades the room, accompanied by a clatter as the door flies open, "Up!" The owner of the voice, a young woman with wild black hair grins at the boy, "I'm making breakfast. You have ten minutes." Anko, a few years older but just as scantily dressed, laughs as her grin broadens and she puts her hands on her hips. The apron, the only thing covering her torso other than very revealing mesh, proudly proclaiming "I'm a ninja. My cooking is good. Or else." is pulled down a little and threatens to expose her breasts.

"Hai, hai." Haru grins back, absently running a hand through his own untidy black hair, "I'm up, Kaa-chan." In a fluid movement he gets to his feet and crosses the room. Not caring that he's still being watched he strips out of his nightshirt and pulls on a sleeveless mesh top, set out with his other clothing the night before.

Anko chuckles, "Big day today. Unless you're going to chicken out. . ."

With a glare that is more show than actual feeling Haru huffs, "A Mitarashi never chickens out! I'm going to graduate a year early just like you did."

"That's my boy!" With a cheerful wave Anko closes slips out of the room, "I don't have to withhold your breakfast as encouragement."

Haru runs a brush lazily through his hair, doing nothing to make it tidier, and cracks, "Only you would think holding breakfast hostage is positive reinforcement."

Anko's voice floats through the closed door, "I'm a Mitarashi too, Haru-chan!"

Muttering about crazy mothers, Haru scrambles into a vest and pants, both black, and pulls out a pile of bandages. Humming merrily to himself be begins wrapping the bandages around his right thigh and lower legs. As he bends over to wrap his ankle the vest clinks, metal against metal. Haru absently adjusts the tough fabric hanging heavily on his shoulders, revealing a row of shuriken snugly fit into the insides of the vest. The wrapping continues slowly, Haru making sure the hem of his pants is secured under the wrappings on his calf and that the rows are even. When he finishes with one leg he moves to the other, moving with just as much careful sureness, indicating much practice.

His attention seemingly diverted he doesn't look up when the door opens again, this time silently. But the apple, aimed at his head, is caught and Haru grins, finishing up the wrappings one handed, "Thanks, Kaa-chan." He bites into the apple and carefully inserts several tiny, razor-thin blades in between the layers of bandages and secures a weapons holster over the bandages on his thigh. In between bites of the apple he pulls on a pair of fingerless gloves and attaches a weapons pouch to his belt.

Anko smiles fondly, "Breakfast will get cold if you don't hurry. I fixed a big one." She looks at her adopted son and shakes her heads as he pulls on what appear to be sleeves over his arms, "You know. If you want sleeves you could just wear a coat."

Haru chuckles, "Too hot. And anyway, I want to be ANBU someday and ANBU have their shoulders and upper arms bare on missions. And our technique needs sleeves, Kaa-chan." He secures the sleeve around his bicep and pulls on the other. "And it's not like it's the weirdest clothing a ninja has ever worn."

"You have a point." Anko walks into the room and ruffles Haru's hair, "Come now, breakfast."

Haru smiles at her and turns to look at the mirror, taking in his appearance. A small, lithe boy stands before him, dressed in black. Messy hair frames an attractive face and a slim scar, shaped like lightning, slices across his forehead. Contemplatively Haru rubs the scar, "Do you think they would be proud of me?"

With a brief reassuring hug Anko comments, "Of course, Haru. From what we know your birth parents were very good and strong people. Who wouldn't be proud that their son is about to become a strong ninja?"

"Do you think I'm ready? To graduate?" Haru's voice is soft, unsure, "I haven't even turned eleven yet."

Anko chuckles, "Of course you are. It's only a year early and you've trained and studied as much as possible." She sobers a bit, "While graduating early is a good deal harder than graduating normally, you've got determination and hard work and a fair amount of raw talent to back it up. Besides, you've had me training you since well before you entered the Academy. There's no way you can fail."

Haru blushes, just slightly, "Thanks Kaa-chan." Almost as an afterthought he glances at the calendar beside the mirror. He blinks at the picture, a handsome young man posing half naked with a katana, for a moment then squeaks, half in outrage and half in embarrassment, "You switched your calendar with mine again!"

"Took you long enough to notice." Anko ruffles Haru's hair, "Isn't that such a nice picture? I like it even better than March's. Hayate-kun is adorable."

"It's not!" Haru turns to glare at his mother, "Unlike you, Kaa-chan, I have no interest in looking at half naked shinobi! It's. . . tasteless."

Anko looks indignant, "It is Playkunoichi's Yearly Shinobi Calendar. All of the photos are quite tasteful. And there wasn't any blackmail or extortion used to get any of the photos this year."

Haru sputters for several moments then adds sullenly, "I like my calendar better."

"That Water Country beach scene is beautiful." Anko smiles agreeably, "But we need to eat breakfast and then you have to head to the Academy and pass your test!"  
. . .

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore!" Professor McGonagall rushes into the office, not taking not of all the odd objects arranged around the room. There is fear and apprehension on her face, "I think something has happened to Harry Potter!"

Dumbledore, sitting in silence, looks at a silver watch for a moment then turns to her calmly, "He is quite fine. I took the liberty of creating this for him before we sent him to his family." He holds the watch out to McGonagall, the silver hand on it pointing to 'Perfectly Healthy.' "He has never been in severe danger." As if in protest to his statement the hand on the watch flicks over to "In Danger of Injury" for a moment before returning to "Perfectly Healthy."

McGonagall gives Dumbledore a stern look, "You were saying?"

Dumbledore smiles disarmingly, eyes twinkling, "Well. I fear the spell isn't perfect. It has taken a liking to doing that on occasion. But never fear, it hardly ever veers from perfectly healthy for long. And as you yourself can vouch, young boys are very good at getting themselves in trouble."

"Fine. But something is still very wrong." McGonagall places a thick envelope on Dumbledore's desk. It is addressed to "Mr. H. Potter" but nothing other than the name is visible. "I was preparing the acceptance letters for this year and nothing I've tried will make his address appear! The charm on the envelopes is supposed to be the best there is."

The smile doesn't disappear, "Ah, but no spell is perfect." After a moment Dumbledore pops a candy in his mouth an continues, "As I recall there was one girl who's parents had taken her vacationing in South America several years ago. The address wouldn't appear on her envelope until her family returned to Britain. It is entirely possible that something similar is happening now."

McGonagall looks slightly mollified but concern still flickers in her eyes, "Alright. But I still get the feeling that something is terribly wrong."

Dumbledore smiles brightly, "Don't worry. I'll look into the matter myself. There are a few other charms and spells that might provide young Harry's location."

Her face finally relaxing, McGonagall sighs, "Thank you, Dumbledore. I just couldn't bear it if something were to happen to him. I've never agreed with sending him to his relatives."

"It was the right decision. Harry is well protected with his relatives. Not even Voldemort at the height of his power could've harmed him there."

"I just hope he's still there."

Dumbledore shakes his head, "I don't think his relatives, no matter how unwilling, would ever turn the boy out."  
. . .

Haru grins, settling into a seat next to a small girl with dark hair and pale, almost pure white, eyes, "Morning, Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiles very faintly in return, "Good morning, Haru-kun." After a pause she adds, voice almost a whisper, "Good luck today."

Beaming, Haru pats her shoulder, "Thanks." He chuckles a little, "You know, you could try to graduate early too. I know you can do it if you try."

"I, I'm not strong enough, Haru-kun." Hinata blushes, "I'll be lucky to graduate next year."

The smile turns into a faint scowl, "Yes you are, Hinata-chan! Your grades are some of the best and out of the class only Sasuke could hope to beat you with taijutsu only. And he'd be hard pressed to do it too. You just need more confidence." Haru blushes just a little, "And if you graduate early, maybe we could work together on missions."

Hinata starts to reply but a young man in a green vest moves to the front of the room and starts to speak, "Alright. Everyone knows that today is the day of the finale exam. Those of you who wish to attempt to test out and graduate early, please come to the front." There's a jubilant shout and a blond boy, dressed in bright orange, leaps out of his seat and rushes to the front of the room.

Haru gives Hinata a last smile and walks down at a more sedate pace, joined by another boy who scowls at the other students. The blond jeers at them, "Hurry up, slowpokes! Let's get this exam started so I can kick your asses."

The teacher gives the blond a glare, "Naruto. You're the worst in the class. I don't even know why you're trying to test out. At least Sasuke and Kazuharu have a chance."

Naruto glares back, pointing at the teacher with a defiant pose, "I'll pass this year, Iruka-sensei! And then everybody'll have to acknowledge me!"

Iruka rubs his temples, "Naruto, you. . ." He trails off as Haru and the sullen Sasuke reach the front. With one last look at the defiant blond he clears his throat, "Anyway. Uzumaki Naruto, Mitarashi Kazuharu, Uchiha Sasuke. Is it your intention to test out of the Academy?" When the three nod Iruka straightens, "Very well. In order to test out not only must you pass the finale exam but also several other tests which are designed to show your overall skill level, as well as your mental and emotional maturity and stability. If you fail any part of these tests, for any reason, you will not be allowed to graduate. Understand?"

Naruto pumps his fist in the air, "Yatta! This year I'll show you all my real skills!"

With a little sigh in Naruto's direction Haru nods, "Yes." Sasuke nods as well but remains silent.

Iruka smiles, "Good. Minami-sensei will lead you to the graduating class so you can take the finale with them. Good luck!"

Haru grins with anticipation as he follows the other two boys out of the room.  
. . .

Anko enters the office and bows politely, "Hokage-sama."

The old man behind the desk smiles at her, "Ah, Anko. Sit, please."

She grins and settles in the chair, "So. Can I assume I'm being given a new mission?"

"Yes. But first, I hear your boy is trying to graduate early. . ."

"Kazuharu is ready, Hokage-sama!" Anko winces slightly at her interruption but continues, "I know you aren't pleased that I've been teaching him _our_ techniques." The faint hint of desperation in her voice increases, "But Haru is a member of the family and well. . . They are family techniques. Shishou may have become a traitor but I swear, Haru and I will never follow his path!" Her protests grind to a halt as gentle hands grip her shoulders in a steadying manner.

The Hokage smiles down at her, "I know that. And I do not disapprove of the techniques any more than I would disprove of the techniques of the Yamanaka or the Nara. But they are known and associated with Orochimaru. I wouldn't wish that stigma on your son. Children shouldn't have to deal with unfounded prejudices." There is a pause then the Hokage asks softly, "You still think of him as your master?"

Anko nods, "I always will, in spite of what he's done. He is Shishou. And the only father I've ever known." With uncharacteristic solemnity she grits out, "And I will kill him one day and redeem whatever honor he has left our family, for Haru."

With a sigh the Hokage returns to his seat. Several moments pass in silence then he speaks, "Your mission. A class. Infiltration." He hands her a scroll, "Here are the specifics and the objective. It should only take a couple of weeks and if there was someone else with your qualifications available I would have sent them."

Dark eyes flick over the scroll, "Water country eh?" A slow grin blossoms over Anko's face and she runs her fingers through her hair, "Been a while since I've done one of these. I suppose Haru's old enough to take care of himself and I can always blackmail someone into checking in on him if I need to." After a few seconds of thought she nods, "Accepted. Is it alright if I leave after the survival test? I want to be there to celebrate with Haru if he passes."

"You seem certain that he'll pass the exam today."

"Hell yeah." Anko puffs up with pride, "I've been testing him for weeks. His skills are second best in his class, only the Uchiha boy surpasses him. He's worked very hard, harder than most of the others I expect, to get ready. His drive to excel surprises even me sometimes. He's ready."

The Hokage chuckles, "I'll believe that. His teachers report he tries harder than any of the others, except perhaps for Naruto, and his hard work makes up for any skills he naturally lacks."

Anko nods vigorously, "And he's finally overcome that chakra problem of his. I was worried for a while but his reserves are finally increasing properly and the odd feeling has left his chakra at last. With the stamina that he's worked so hard to build up and his natural fine control. . . If he had any real interest I'd suggest he train as a medic but he has his heart set on joining ANBU." She pauses to rub her shoulder with a thoughtful expression, "Maybe I should become active again. I enjoyed being a Hunter."

"All you have to do is ask."

"Naa. I'll wait a year or two." Anko snickers, "I'm nothing if not patient." There is a pause and Anko laughs at herself, "When I need to be at least. And I don't want to leave Haru alone. I'm his only family." With a cocky grin she stands and bows, "With your permission. . ."

The Hokage laughs, "Go, go. I'm sure you need time to plan the celebration for your son's graduation."

Anko pulls out a small scroll tied with a red and green cord, "I've had that planned for days. It's about time Haru learned my addition to the family techniques." She slips out the door, throwing over her shoulder, "But I suppose I could use the time to go and get his favorite dango. Ja!"

For a moment the Hokage stares at the door and then he sighs, pulling out an old photograph, "Orochimaru. You foolish child, why did you abandon your family? Was the power you seek truly worth that?"  
. . .

Iruka sighs and ruffles through the papers, "Naruto failed again. Bunshin no Jutsu was chosen for the final." With a sad shake of his head he picks up another pile.

The silver haired man next to him snorts, "He's the kyuubi brat. What were you expecting, Iruka? Don't tell me you're starting to like the little monster."

"Mizuki!" Iruka hisses, "It's forbidden to talk about _that_! And don't say things like that about Naruto. Hokage-sama ordered us to be fair to him."

"Right." Mizuki makes a derisive sound, "Well I'd say the only one who should pass is Uchiha Sasuke. The other two. . ." He makes a face.

Iruka shakes his head, "No. Sasuke failed the mental and emotional stability tests. No exceptions. Kazuharu, on the other hand, passed everything, if only just barely."

"Why not? Exceptions have been made before." Mizuki shrugs, "It's not like mental and emotional stability are the most important part of being a ninja. None of us are completely stable, even you, Iruka-chan." Iruka blushes at the teasing tone, undermining his glare. Mizuki chuckles at him then sobers, "And Kazuharu is a Mitarashi. You know both he and his mother are in league with Orochimaru, and he's an S-class nukenin. Do you really want _another_ of his spies in our ranks?"

Iruka's glare strengthens, "I can't believe anyone still believes that after all these years. It's unfair to Kazuharu to treat him differently just because of his family. And. . ." Iruka's voice gains the tone of a teacher lecturing a disobedient student, "The last time an exception was made for failing the stability tests was with Uchiha Itachi. That ended in disaster. Or have you forgotten that Itachi slaughtered the Uchiha clan and possibly made Sasuke _watch_? Sasuke is definitely not ready. Truthfully he may never be but it won't matter because next year all he'll have to do is pass the final."

For a moment anger burns in Mizuki's eyes but then it vanishes, Iruka remaining oblivious, "So only Mitarashi Kazuharu will graduate early then?"

"Yes."

"Well, at least we won't have any partial teams this year." Mizuki's voice is light, belying the tiny spark of displeasure still in his features.

With a nod Iruka shuffles through the papers again, "But who to place him with?" Frowning, Iruka looks down a list of names, "The worst part about graduation is compiling the team recommendations for Hokage-sama."

Mizuki's eyes glint maliciously, "Put him with that Geirin brat. And the blockhead, Inoue, who couldn't recognize good strategy if it stuck a kunai in her back."

Iruka blinks slowly, "That. . . Might actually work." He writes down the names and glances at the papers again, "Ah, so many difficult choices this year."

"Putting the Hyuuga boy with Rock Lee is a given. How did that Lee boy graduate anyway?" Mizuki dismisses the question with a shake of the head, "All we need then is someone to balance them out. Kunoichi?"

"That would be best." Iruka peruses the list again, "How about Tenten? She's skilled with weapons. It should balance out the abilities of the team very well as neither of the boys uses weapons often."

"Sounds good. Next?"  
. . .

Haru bursts through the door, grinning from ear to ear, "I passed! Kaa-chan I—!" With a graceful jump he dodges out of the way of a flurry of shuriken, landing in a crouch and returning his own.

"Seinai Jashuu!"

The sudden appearance of several long, green snakes from Anko's sleeve doesn't even faze Haru. However, instead of dodging he leaps straight into the middle of them, spinning and twisting to avoid getting coils wrapped around him. The tactic only partially works and he ends up trapped within the snakes a few feet from Anko. But his expression slides into a smirk, "Seinai Jashuu!" Two snakes suddenly burst from his sleeve, smaller and not nearly as long but it doesn't matter as he is now close enough for the snakes to wrap around his mother's neck.

Anko laughs, "Very good, Haru-chan. First time you've been able to get close enough to pull that off." Haru beams at the compliment and almost at once all the snakes disappear into their owners' sleeves. Anko ruffles the messy black hair in front of her and holds out a scroll, "To celebrate."

Haru looks at the green and red cords and back at Anko, "Is this?" With an awed look glimmering in his eyes he slowly pulls free the cords and opens the scroll with a small pop and a burst of smoke. "Uwabami no Manrikigusari no jutsu?" The chain now wrapped around his wrist gleams and seems to writhe as if alive. The impression is helped along by the weighted ends of the chain, carved to appear as heads of fierce looking pythons.

"Uwabamigusari no jutsu. The python chain." Anko puffs up with pride, "My original technique. Even Shishou never learned it." Anko pauses for a moment then shrugs, "Though that is mostly because I completed the jutsu after he became nukenin."

The chain shimmers and twists as Haru threads the thick metal links through his fingers, "This. . . You're giving it to me?"

"Yeah." Anko smacks Haru lightly, "You're my son, idiot. Of course I'm going to teach you my jutsu. But on two conditions." Anko holds up two fingers, "One, you eventually create your own jutsu to add to our family scroll. And two. . . You master Uwabamigusari to my satisfaction before the explanatory meeting in a few days."

"Ossu!" Haru salutes, grin broad enough to nearly split his face, "I'll do it!"

"Well then." Anko returns the broad grin, "Do you wish to begin now or do you want your celebratory dinner first?" Haru begins to answer but his stomach interrupts with a loud rumble. Laughing at the embarrassed boy Anko guides him to the table, "Dinner first then."  
. . .

McGonagall edges into the cluttered office, "I don't want to intrude, Headmaster, but. . ."

Dumbledore looks up from a rather dusty book, his smile faint and eyes lacking their amused glint, "May I presume to think that you are asking about young Harry?" When McGonagall nods he closes the book with a faint shake of the head, "I have found nothing with even the most advanced of spells that I can manage. Fawkes has gone out to look but until then. . ." There is a long silence and when Dumbledore's voice finally breaks it, it is with the barest of whispers, "The Dursleys still abide at number 4 Privet Drive. I shall go to ask on Harry's whereabouts as soon as I can. Unfortunately the Minister requires my assistance on several far more important matters."

McGonagall looks like she is about to say something but subsides. Dumbledore smiles, "You may accompany me if you so wish when the time comes. Provided you don't have more important matters to attend to."

With a tiny sigh McGonagall relaxes, "Sir, will Fawkes be able to find Harry?" Her tone, though hardly changed, seeks assurance.

A small measure of the usual twinkle returns to aged blue eyes, "My dear professor. Fawkes has yet to fail me." Dumbledore returns to his book, "Of all magical creatures the phoenix is one with abilities most suited to this task. It is even said that once they take a task upon themselves they never fail. Not even with impassable distance and time itself arrayed against them. I think we can rest easy knowing that Fawkes is searching for our missing person."  
. . .

"Haru!" Anko's voice thunders through the apartment, "You're going to be late! Stop acting like some civilian girl."

Haru grins distractedly and rushes past her towards the door, tugging on the hitai-ate tied around his neck. At Anko's questioning look his fingers seek out the scar on his forehead, "I kinda like it."

Anko merely shakes her head and holds out an apple and a box wrapped in a red cloth, "Obentou!"

"'gatou, Kaa-chan!" Mumbling around the bite off apple Haru leaps to the roofs, bouncing over them like some insane rubber ball. He reaches the academy building quickly and pauses to straighten his clothes before dashing into the classroom. Once inside, however, his confidence evaporates and he glances around at all of the unfamiliar faces of the other students, most of whom chatting excitedly about missions and adventure.

While most studiously ignore his entrance one boy, eyes painfully wide in a face wreathed with fly-away hair and bushy eyebrows, waves at him, "Morning! You must be the student who graduated early. I'm Rock Lee!"

Haru blinks at the boy's odd appearance, "Um, Hi? I'm Mitarashi Kazuharu." After a short pause he adds, "But you can call me Haru. Nice to meet you?" The shock melts into amusement and Haru's devil-may-care grin starts to return.

"Are you excited about missions?" Lee bows his head a little in greeting and moves over so that Haru may sit beside him.

"Sure. I've waited my whole life for this day, seems like." Haru laughs lightly, "You?"

"Yes! I was worried that I wouldn't even be able to pass but I have!"

"Worried? Why?" Curiosity peaked, Haru turns more of his attention to Lee.

Lee rubs the back of his head self-consciously, "I. . . I have a disorder or something. It prevents me from molding chakra consciously. I can only use taijutsu. But I'm still going to prove that I can become a good ninja. Even without ninjutsu and genjutsu."

Haru nods, "I used to have trouble with chakra too. But how'd you pass the exam? Isn't it—?"

"I was given a special taijutsu only exam." Lee glances around and whispers conspiratorially, "I think one of the jounin spoke to the teachers on my behalf."

Haru is about to reply but a soft voice interrupts, hard edges barely hidden, "Lee." The owner of the voice is a long haired boy one row down, back turned to them, "Shut up."

Lee stands up, radiating righteous anger but before he can speak, Mizuki enters the room. Cowed at the sight of a respected teacher Lee sits down abruptly. At Haru's questioning look he whispers, "Neji. Top rookie of our year. I looked into your grades when I heard you graduated early. You'd be tied for third in our year."

Neji turns around slightly and fixes them both with a disapproving gaze.

Catching sight of pupil-less white eyes Haru murmurs, "A Hyuuga?" At the other boy's nod Haru asks, "Do you know Hinata-chan then? A cousin perhaps?"

"Hinata-_sama_, is a disgrace to the clan. She is weak."

"Don't you—" Haru's angry snarl is cut off by the Mizuki's voice ringing out over the students.

"You've all graduated the academy. Congratulations." Mizuki pauses, smile not completely hiding the disdain in his features, "Now the real hardship begins. You're all new rookies, genin. You're inexperienced. I'm sure some of you naively believe that everything will be those heroic glossed over fairytales that civilians think the ninja life is." Mizuki's gaze lingers pointedly over several of the students, including Lee, "Well it isn't. Blood, pain, death, war, intrigue, assassination. . . But you won't be sent out alone. To help you improve and grow you will all be divided up into three man teams and put under the leadership of a jounin who will be your sensei until you rise in rank." Mizuki seems to relish the shock of the students before finishing blandly, "I will now announce the teams. Then you will be dismissed for lunch and some time to get acquainted with your teammates."

In the flurry of shocked murmurs Haru frowns, "Well it makes sense. I know Kaa-chan wasn't telling everything. . ." He turns to Lee, who is nearly trembling with excitement, "Lee?"

Lee grins, "Teams! I hope I'm put with Neji."

"Why?"

"Because if we're on a team we'll be training together and one of my goals is to defeat him someday." Lee blissfully ignores the glare from Neji.

"Well, I hope you get your wish. So. . . What sort of teammates do you think the other students will make? You know them better than me." When he doesn't get an immediate response Haru nudges Lee.

Lee returns from his contemplation of possible teams and smiles brightly at Haru, "Don't worry. No one here would make a bad teammate. At least, I don't think they would. We're all hardworking ninja of Konoha."

Haru nods and turns his attention to Mizuki, who is carefully intoning the teams.

"Team 4: Mitarashi Kazuharu, Inoue Chikara, Geirin Kenji. Team 5: . . ."

Haru perks and looks inquisitively at Lee. Lee fails to hide a slight grimace, babbling to cover up for it, "They're both very good ninja, Haru-san! Chikara-kun practices taijutsu with me sometimes, she's quite good. And Kenji-san is supposedly very good with. . . um, things. . ." Lee trails off and turns to pay attention to Mizuki once more.

"Lee, could you tell me. . ." Seeing that Lee's attention has been stolen by hearing Neji's name Haru sighs, "Well I'll have to see for myself then. . ."

"Team 6: Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee."

The entire room winces at Lee's jubilant shout.  
. . .  
. . .

Cyber-"Thanks for reading this second chapter. Though I do wish to inform you that I am very busy and will not likely be able to update this again for some time. Constant demands/pleas for updates will likely put off that future update date even further. I adore reviews but not when they are solely demands for more. On that note I will now thank my reviewers. Until next chapter!"

Review responses:

Thanks to: ginseirei, tessa3, sirchnotlih, Purachina, fallen, ShadowWolf22, My Reflection, Shadow Nite, YaoiIsh Pretty, cutter, henriette, Shadows, Anon, Somegirl-Morning, Theres, EscagirlUK, Catina, anon, maleficus-lupus, the DragonBard, XIII orders, General Grievous, emil, BJ 25, dragonmage27, Romanova, kurumilover, MommyRogers, MMMbx, Spellcaster Hikaru, bookworm 51485, Tenshi Aime, covered in blood'n gore, JC, Eadha Ohn, Maverick Hunter Phoenix, Mira Diavolo, Skuld's Sentaro 5, world center, LenJade, The Red Dragons Order, videl87, Tranz, Maruken, Falling Right Side-Up, michael68, shadow, johnny12, bennie, korrd, Soiel, IvySnowe, mandy, Unstable Royalty, Tombadgerlock, CrimsonxRainxIsxFalling, Mikutalla, Sam, Parselmaster, Darth Granger, scifi11, Myew-chan, Phoenixfire1389

To Azmaria: Thank for the review. As for Harry's new name I can't say precisely what the name as a whole means but the two kanji in it mean: scheme/plot and reign

To Tesgura: Thank you for your review. But. . . Naraku? I think you may have series confused. The Naraku I'm familiar with comes from Inuyasha. And I think Harry Potter and Naruto are more than enough series for one crossover.

To bookworm51485: Thanks for the long review. As for the crossover. . . Well, Naruto-tachi going to Hogwarts is very much overdone (and usually less than believably) so I wanted to try something less common (and Harry-ninja is love in my mind). And pairings. . . well, not the focus but if some turn up it's a tossup over whether they'll be yaoi, het, or yuri.

To I HATE POTTER: Um, thanks? And are you masochistic by any chance? Because no one is forcing you to read it and you seem to have read it anyway, in spite of your claim to hate such crossovers.

To tenshi213: Thanks for the review. As for the tense: I apologize if it bothers you but I have no intentions of changing it unless it is proven to have very significant grammar faults with my use of the tense itself. My use of present tense is a personal thing.

To Moonraker One: Thanks for the wonderful critique. I'll be the first to admit that comma usage is my weakness. Every time I think I've gotten using them properly down someone comes along and says I'm doing it wrong. Oh well. . . I suppose I'll get it right one day. And thanks for the compliment on the present tense.

To Itasuko-chan: Thanks for the review. Makes me wish I spoke French. is wary of potential false cognates  
. . .

Japanese terms: (my translations and explanations should be taken with a grain of salt. I am not a native speaker.)

Kaa-chan- A more affectionate way to address one's mother. (the more common form of address in anime is Okaa-san or Kaa-san)

chan- an honorific added onto names. Usually used for girls or young children. Occasionally used as an endearment between family members. When used inappropriately it can be insulting.

kun- honorific. Used for those equal or below the speaker in status. Often added to boys names but teachers (canon in Naruto) can address any student with kun.

san- the basic honorific. The way I understand it san can be used for almost everybody in polite situations. Can also be added to occupations but not as often.

sama- honorific for people above the speaker in status.

nukenin- a renegade ninja.

uwabami- python

manrikigusari- a chain with weighted ends that is used as a weapon

Obentou- boxed lunch

Shishou- master, as in the master of an apprentice.  
. . .

Seinai Jashuu- often translated as 'Hidden Snake Hands'

Bunshin no jutsu- clone/replication technique  
. . .

Name meanings for OCs:

Chikara uses the kanji for 'power'

Geirin uses the kanji 'gei' for art, the same kanji used in geisha, with the kanji meaning forest

Kenji uses the kanji for kimono design (though Kenji in this case is written in katakana)  
. . .

A brief essay on my theories of chakra and magic as concerned in this crossover:

Chakra in Naruto is a combination of physical and spiritual energy that can be shaped and controlled to create various effects. For my purposes the energies behind magic is also a form of chakra. Therefore, in theory, wizards could train as ninja (as Haru has) and ninja could learn magic. But to make things more interesting (and to try to even out the universes a little) it isn't easy.

I've decided that wizard chakra is different (and wizards have a vastly different skill set) than ninja chakra. Both groups can use chakra but they do it in very different ways. To clarify:

Ninja: it seems to me that ninja consciously control their chakra and train not only to improve their levels but their control as well. The control is a mental discipline. Also, for my purposes, hand seals guide and aid in molding and controlling chakra. This means that very skilled ninja (jounin and above) don't need most or all the hand seals for simple jutsu (bunshin or kawarimi etc), and that most ninja quickly learn how to do various non-jutsu skills (tree climbing, water walking, the prodigious leaps and bursts of speed and power) without needing the seals to concentrate chakra. Also, because so many jutsu are amazingly powerful and destructive, I'm assuming that even the simple jutsu take a great deal of chakra (much more than say, a civilian would have) and that the chakra has a significant physical component. Let's say that basic chakra is about 50/50 physical and spiritual power mixed together.

Wizards: Wizards don't seem to consciously control their magic (especially accidental magic) and neither do they train to increase their magic power or to control their magic. Intentional magic seems to be dependant on both wands and incantations (though they can be silent) and thus I am assuming that wands channel and amplify magic-chakra while the incantations (with wand movements) guide and aid for specific spells. So, no wandless magic. Accidental magic is simply an undirected and completely uncontrolled burst of sheer power caused by emotional/mental distress and a strong desire for something to happen. However, because of the wands the magic-chakra needed for all but the most powerful spells is negligible compared to the chakra needed for comparable jutsu. And because wizards deal with such small amounts, any wizard that learns to consciously control their chakra will have unbelievably good fine control. Also, the basic magic-chakra mix is more heavily spiritual energy, probably 20/80 physical/spiritual. Lastly, because the amount of chakra used is much less, wizards naturally have a significantly lower chakra reserve than the average ninja (though still much higher than a civilian).

What all my babbling means for the story:

Ninja can become wizards but spells actually take more chakra than jutsu (because the different basic chakra mix has much less spiritual energy) and they will have a great deal of trouble controlling their spells unless they already have absolutely perfect chakra control for even the tiniest amounts. (i.e. the best choice to train as a wizard would be a medic-nin) Ninja would also have to understand how the spell works in order to perform it because they lack the ability to subconsciously control their chakra as wizards do.

Wizards can become ninja but they will have several big obstacles. The first being their low chakra reserves. The second is the fact that all of their natural chakra control is completely subconscious and jutsu require conscious control. The third, and most important, is that their chakra mix is different and most jutsu require specific mixes (though all ninja chakra is around the 50/50 range).

What it means for Haru specifically (yes, he will eventually go to Hogwarts):

He's going to be very bad at magic, especially to begin with. Being trained as a ninja all his life has stripped him of virtually all of his subconscious control (This makes him about on the starting level of Neville or maybe even Filch. In my little AU a squib is a wizard who lacks that subconscious control. Train a squib to be a ninja and then, maybe, they'd be able to learn magic to the extent that a normal ninja can). Also, his chakra mix has adapted and changed from wizard to ninja and while it's theoretically possible for him to control the mix. . . Well, someone will have to figure out what the different mixes are to begin with. The only thing that anyone knows right now is that ninja chakra and wizard chakra feel different.

. . . I hope that makes sense. It makes sense to me but it might not make sense to others.


End file.
